


Doll

by AdrenalineRevolver



Series: CosettEnjolras AU [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Badass Cosette, Bahorel is a Good Friend, Blood, Corsetry, CosettEnjolras AU, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Crushes, Feuilly is sweet, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Nicknames, Poor Combeferre, abusive boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/AdrenalineRevolver
Summary: Feuilly's comments about his boss end with Cosette taking matters into her own hands at his workplace.





	Doll

Feuilly had no idea what he was stoking when he voiced his complaints about his workplace’s foreman. 

“The lecher is too busy chasing skirts and grabbing at women to actually do his job. Then we end up punished for the lack of production.”

Courfeyrac took a sip of his wine and Combeferre pretended to read as they waited for the reaction.

“The man harasses his workers and then has the audacity to punish them for his own misdeeds? Not only should he be exposed for this but those he’s harassing would no doubt be sympathetic to our cause. All workers are vital to a revolution.” Cosette slammed her hand on the table in determination. 

“What do you have planned?” Courfeyrac grinned.

“We will send someone undercover. Spread the word of revolution and expose the man. Someone who can be fired without consequence, someone who would be unrecognized on the street.” She suggests. 

“Perhaps like you?” As Courfeyrac suggests it Combeferre side-eyes him. 

“There are no openings for men currently.” Feuilly informs them. 

There’s a beat of silence. 

“Then I will not be a man. Besides it is the women that are being attacked.” Cosette says confidently. 

Combeferre seems a little nervous. “Are you certain?”

“Absolutely.” She nods. 

“Enjolras you are truly a man of dedication.” Feuilly shakes his head. “I can bring you there and introduce you to the others.”

“Thank you. Be sure not to be seen with me by your foreman though, I don’t want you to be punished on my behalf.”

“Of course.” Feuilly nods. 

They quickly set about making plans. 

“Courfeyrac and I will be in our lectures so it will be difficult to support you.” Combeferre warns. 

“I haven’t skipped out in a while.” Bahorel had been listening in for a while and proverbially tosses his hat in the ring. “I could wait around in case things go poorly.”

“Excellent.” Cosette smiles.

“But if you get injured…” Combeferre lowers his voice.

“Joly should be available, if not Bossuet has surely picked up a few things.” Feuilly tries to reassure him. 

“It’s worth the risk.” Cosette says firmly.

Only Courfeyrac can understand the full conversation that’s being had and he’s not certain whom he agrees with. The chances of a truly severe injury are low however the fact that it’s even on the table and the resulting revelation is still quite stressful.

“Well, my dear, we’ll simply have to await your success with baited breath.” He internally cringes when his private nickname for her slips through. He did his best to only call her Enjolras around others however when she did things that made him worry about her sex it became harder.

Feuilly and Bahorel noticed however Enjolras took it in such stride that Courfeyrac suspected that she was prepared for the slip. 

“Why of course, my darling.” Her tone was teasing enough to make Courfeyrac blush and the others laugh. 

“Hey now! My dear boy whom I’ve taught everything he knows about charm and the outside world, I’ve taught you like my own of course you’re dear to me.” He quickly does his best to justify himself and it may have stuck had Combeferre not so cruelly betrayed him. 

“My my I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen you blush.” The man grinned as Feuilly and Bahorel burst into laughter. 

“You will find yourself swallowing your glasses by the end of the night.” Courfeyrac is smiling despite the fun at his expense.

“I don’t mind it.” Enjolras smiles over her papers. “I’m quickly collecting terms of endearment from my other friends and I have no doubt that you find me dear. Though I’m afraid I can’t save you from these three.” 

“Then I shall suffer for a noble cause.” Courfeyrac false swoons and they soon get back to planning. 

\----------

The day of Combeferre assisted her in getting ready. 

Once she was in her shift he stepped in and carefully laced up her corset from behind. 

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Cosette gasped.

“M-My apologies! I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He practically jumped away as if burnt.

“It’s alright,” Cosette reassures him softly. “Sometimes it simply puts a little pressure on the wrong spot. You can continue.”

After a moment he picks the laces back up. “I simply…I detest these things.” Combeferre admits.

“I thought men rather liked the silhouette of a woman in a corset. Perhaps it’s not the most popular fashion at the moment but still.” She glances over her shoulder slightly in confusion.

“I,” Combeferre sighs. “I used to. Becoming a medical student ruins many things.”

“How so?” It sounded innocent enough but she wouldn’t give up until she had the full story. 

“We’re asked to preform autopsies occasionally, usually on those who aren’t of high status. An unfair practice but it’s one that’s needed. The first I ever attended was a young woman who had been a prostitute. She was well off but to keep her well-loved status she would lace her body so tightly that it…disfigured it. Her ribs were bent, her organs had shifted, and even from the outside she looked like a painful impossibility. Now when I see these all I can see is that woman.” He ties the laces gently. 

“I’m quite lucky then. I was never made to wear one as a child and the ones I wear now are never tight-laced.” She smiles as she reassures him. 

“Good, I would never want to see you hurt.” Combeferre leaves his hand on her back for a moment. 

Cosette turns around with a smile. “I’ll be careful. You have my word. I need to do this though.”

“I know. I also know that you’re very unlikely to be careful.” He returns the smile despite his nerves. 

Cosette puts her hand on his shoulder, a very masculine gesture despite her dress and voice. “Then I swear to return.” 

“That I can believe. Now lets dress you properly.” Combeferre quickly distracts himself with the dress that Cosette brought. 

It was dull and quite modest. Perfect for a young workingwoman. It also showed no cleavage so it allowed for the illusion that the corset could be stuffed. After she slipped into it she pulled her hair into a simple braid. 

“How do I look?”

Combeferre tries his best to look critically appraising. “Hmm, like a kind young woman forced into servitude by her stepsisters.”

She laughs at the inside joke. “That will have to do. Let’s go see if the others are ready.”

The three are casually talking when they walk out. Courfeyrac and Bahorel immediately erupt into excited commentary. 

“Why you pull it off quite well! Almost a natural!” Courfeyrac is grinning from ear to ear at the joke that only a few will understand.

Bahorel isn’t quite as eloquent. “You look like a little doll!” He seems thoroughly shocked.

Feuilly is worryingly quiet until he realizes that the others have noticed his silence. “You will be sure to convince them Enjolras.” He smiles. 

“If anything happens be sure to evacuate.” Combeferre reminds them as they grab pamphlets. 

“Of course.” Cosette nods knowing she likely wont.

“He means it!” Courfeyrac calls over his shoulder as they head towards the door. 

“As do I!” She laughs a bit over how well her friends know her. 

\----------

The walk over is mostly Bahorel asking questions.

“Do you not feel…” He searches for the right word. “Emasculated?”

“What do you mean?” Cosette cocks her head to one side.

“You carry yourself with the same confidence as before.” He points out. 

“Ah, well clothes are simply clothes. Joan of Arc dressed as a man to save France,” Her heart catches when she notices she seemingly distracted Feuilly suddenly start paying attention. “The Chinese have another similar story. As for men, many pre-Christian religions have stories where necessity has driven it. According to legend, Thor dressed as a woman to retrieve his weapon and Achilles was dressed as a woman by his mother to hide him from war. We give so much power to out clothing that it’s a rather easy weapon once you decide to use it.”

Bahorel thinks on it for a moment. “But the tiny shoes. Don’t you worry about stepping in something or rolling your ankle?”

Cosette laughs. “All weapons have a drawback. A gun has a kick and draws attention; a woman’s clothing comes with all the dangers a woman has to face. Rolling ankles on cobble stones included.”

“And you have to be a certain way to wield it.” He very quickly adds. “No offence however I would make a very unattractive woman.” He indicates his overall size.

“Perhaps not,” Cosette’s inborn drive to reassure starts to kick into overdrive. “If you bothered to shave and found a decent wig I think you might be surprised. Not all are interested in dainty little flowers.” 

Bahorel’s eyebrows jump to his hairline almost immediately and Cosette can almost feel the glee radiating off him. “Oh? Could that be why the fearless leader hasn’t taken pity on any of the beautiful young things practically begging him to make them as his mistress? Only interested if they’re strong enough to take out an inspector on their own huh?”

She goes almost crimson at the accusation and Bahorel roars with laughter. “Wait what beautiful young things?” She had spoken to some women after speeches and some were complementary. Were they flirting? It was difficult to tell with other women, she was so used to just complementing women often.

Bahorel’s laughter increases in volume and he throws an arm around her shoulders. “Oh no wonder Courfeyrac has adopted you. Enjolras, when a lady stays after a speech to compliment your waistcoat it’s safe to assume she wants to see it on her floor.”

“But perhaps she truly likes it. If I saw a young woman wearing a cockade I would wait for her to finish what she was doing to compliment her on it.” She sighs. 

“Sweet boy! I-“

“Alright.” Feuilly cuts him off. He doesn’t sound particularly upset but there is an undercurrent of frustration. “If you make too much noise about this you’ll blow his cover before we get inside. We’re getting close.”

“Ah. Right.” Bahorel takes his arm off and continues walking along. “So, what’s it like being a lady?”

Cosette finds herself giggling at him.

\----------

Slipping inside was surprisingly easy. Feuilly introduced her as someone he was showing the ropes to and things were hectic enough that no one really questioned him. Another worker on his line quit in frustration so they had an opening for Cosette to slot into anyway. 

Not long into the workday Cosette found out the reason for Feuilly’s earlier silence. “Sorry about him. He’s about as gentle as a bull.”

“It’s no trouble. He’s a good friend.” Cosette waved it off easily.

“Well I imagine being quizzed about this when you’re already doing something dangerous is stressful.” Feuilly sighed. 

“It’s not that-“

“Enjolras, I work with women every day.” He doesn’t look up. “I know you’re one.”

“Ah,” She pauses. “Are you angry with me?”

“No, I’m infuriated with myself. I should have realized. I should have never…” He sighs and actually puts his tools down for a moment. “You never hesitate to put yourself in danger for the greater good. It’s something I’ve always admired about you even when it’s worried me. But if I had known you were a woman I would have never mentioned this man. I would have done something about him myself. Now you’re here and you’re everything that monster could ask for. You’re new, you’re sweet, and you’re lovely like the stars. You should not be here.”

Cosette’s heart skips a couple of beats. “I understand, but I absolutely need to be here.” She puts her hand on Feuilly’s arm to reassure him. “Years ago I lost my mother to poverty and it began with a man like this. When she refused him she was fired. I need to help be rid of this man. For these women. For her.”

Feuilly sighs. “I-“

They’re interrupted by the foreman who came to see why they weren’t working, though is attention quickly shifts to Cosette. “Who is the new girl?” 

The way he purrs ‘girl’ makes Cosette feel queasy as she jumps back to work. 

“T-this is.. Étolie.” Feuilly comes up with on the fly. Cosette rather liked it. 

“Étolie, a lovely name for a lovely girl. Although her production seems a little down.” 

Cosette much prefers it when Feuilly says the name. It sounds gross when the foreman says it. 

“I’m showing her the ropes sir.” His grip goes white around his paintbrush.

“Good good. Though of course there are some things I should discuss with our new worker. Mademoiselle will you acompony me to my office?” He holds out his hand. 

Cosette stares at it wide-eyed for a moment before trying to look calm. “Alright.” She feigns innocence and takes his hand to stand. 

Feuilly looks like he’s going to jump up at any moment. 

“I’ll be right back sir, don’t worry I won’t make you do my work too.” She smiles as she tries to reassure him. 

“Of course…”

As Cosette follows the man to his office she slips pamphlets into the skirt pockets of women she passes. She pretends she can’t feel Feuilly staring at her, frozen like a statue.

\---------

The next five minutes are an eternity. 

A hellish eternity where Feuilly keeps getting closer to jumping up and throwing everything away.

Finally there’s crashing and screaming from inside the foreman’s office. A man’s screaming. 

When Enjolras comes bursting out of the room the back of her dress is cut open deeply enough that she’s bleeding. Her hands are also quite bloody though Feuilly feels a crash of relief when he realizes that none of it seems to be hers. 

“Abuser!” She grabs the front of her dress to keep it up as the foreman stumbles out covering one of his eyes with his hand. Judging by the blood it’s not a good prognosis for it. In the other he has a knife. “He claimed to wish to speak to me and made advances! When I refused him and tried to leave he did this!” Having heard her give speeches it’s obvious that she’s playing it for everyone’s benefit. She shined like a star even when covered in blood. 

“This whore attacked me! Clawed my fucking eye out!” He points the knife at her as if that will somehow help his case. 

“I defended myself as every worker should be allowed to! You treat your workers like slaves and toys and have found yourself to be down a wandering eye due to it! You’re lucky it’s only that!” Enjolras wobbles a little and as Feuilly starts to stand another worker rushes to her side, one of the women who work with painting.

“She’s not lying! He’s done the same to me I just was to afraid to flee him!” She physically supports Enjolras and quickly starts a trend of others speaking up. Honestly, it leaves Feuilly struck dumb, he had known the man was temperamental and would harass female workers but he hadn’t been privy to the things that had gone on behind closed doors. 

As the group grows bigger he slips into it and tries to retrieve Enjolras. The first woman to speak up for her rounds on him with a fire in her eyes when she catches him trying to abscond with her, he honestly doesn’t blame her. 

“It’s alright sister. He’s going to take me to get medical attention.” Enjolras reassures her a bit weakly. “I trust him with my life.”

She hesitantly lets them go and Feuilly rushes Enjolras to the back door where Bahorel is beating on it trying to get in. 

“I’m so sorry.” Feuilly mumbles as he hurries her along. 

“Whatever for?” She smiles tiredly. “Despite the mild injury it went fantastically.”

“Lost so much blood you’ve gone mad.” He finds her smile infectious however.

When they open the door Bahorel stumbles through. “I heard screaming?”

“We’re likely down one foreman.” Feuilly explains quickly and Enjolras takes a shaky step towards Bahorel before promptly falling into his arms. 

Between her corset being cut open and holding her in such a way something clicks in Bahorel’s mind. 

“You are…a doll.” He blinks and stares before seeming to remember that his friend is bleeding and lifting her bridal style. 

“Take her to Joly’s apartment. I’m going try to convince the others to not kill the foremen despite his deservedness. High road and all that.” Feuilly bites his lip as he glances over Enjolras’ pale face. 

“She’ll be fine.” Bahorel says with rare seriousness. It’s equal parts reassuring and frightening.

“Of course.” He nods. 

With that Bahorel runs off towards Joly’s apartment as fast as he can without risking a fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is straight up dedicated to pilferingapples as the idea of Feuilly finding out through a day of shenanigans came from their post  
> https://pilferingapples.tumblr.com/post/178929118041/hm-okay-more-cosettenjolras-institutes-the  
> and I loved it.  
> \+ if you haven't noticed Cosette/Enjolras is collecting nicknames from everyone because im a romantic dork  
> Combeferre has Libertas/Joan/Cinderalla  
> Courf has My Dear  
> Feuilly now has Étolie/things to do with stars  
> and Bahorel has Doll  
> I figured since Grantaire is going to give her a million nicknames and then Marius won't get her name right everyone else can have one for her too.  
> ++ If you're confused about the last section referring to her as Enjolras it's because it's from Feuilly's pov and the only one to know of her real name is Combeferre.  
> +++Cosettenjolras is such a fun mix of unfailing kindness and 'i'm three ounces of whoop-ass'. If the phrase 'I swear by my pretty floral bonnet I will end you' was a person it would be her.


End file.
